


First Date 4.0

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [34]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = First date
Relationships: Blurr/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	First Date 4.0

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Blurr   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. This time we did OTPs with a schmoopy flavor in honor of Valentine's Day.

"Nice shine," Blurr said when his optics landed on Starscream.

A frown pulled the corners of Starscream's mouth down. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blurr blinked, looking genuinely surprised, and Starscream reminded himself that not everyone was out to insult him. "It's... been a day."

"I guess," Blurr said and pulled out the chair for Starscream to sit- a polite gesture the Seeker hadn't witnessed -let alone experienced himself- in vorns upon vorns. "But really, you look nice." The Racer slipped into the chair across the little cafe table from Starscream. "What wax is that? I haven't seen a good gloss finish like that since before the war."

"I found a small vendor at the new market," Starscream replied and picked up the little menu waiting for him. "Mech named, of all things, Squeaky, makes a number of waxes and cleansers and scenting oils by hand."

"Pricy?" Blurr asked, lifting his own menu.

"Not so much as this much shine would lead one to believe." Starscream bit his lower lip and looked over at Blurr. He would get the Racer some wax, he decided. "I am sorry I snapped at you."

Blurr looked up and smiled, pretty blue optics in a pretty silver face lighting up a bit more. "I know what it's like to have a rough day. Don't even worry about it, I'm just glad we've finally been able to get together."

"We have been attempting this for a while, haven't we?" Starscream murmured, optics going back to the menu. Primus, what was he even hungry for?

"First date, take four," Blurr said with a laugh. "I swear I will murder the idiot or idiots who interrupt this one though. We're actually sitting at a table."

Starscream couldn't help but smile at that. "Primus, now you've jinxed us." He looked up. "Where's the server? We need to order quickly and see how far we can get."

Blurr laughed, and as if they had just been waiting for a sign, their server appeared, took their order, and vanished off, leaving Starscream to grasp after something to talk about.

"Hey," Blurr said and reached across the table to take Starscream's hand. "I'm glad we made it tonight."

Starscream's spark tripped up in its pulse, Blurr's light grasp on his fingers warming his entire arm. "Me too. There's supposed to be a street performance later. Want to walk over and see if it's decent after we eat?"

"Now who's jinxing it?" Blurr asked with a grin. "But yes. Let's see just how long we can push this date."

"Where would you like to have breakfast tomorrow?" Starscream asked, and felt his spark trip again at Blurr's delighted laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
